I WONT GIVE UP
by AULN KEY
Summary: JONGKEY, YAOI, 1SHOOT...Dan pada akhirnya kau tetap sahabatku ,minimal dari apa yang kita harapkan. Untuk kita saat bekerja, kita takkan hancur dan terbakar. Kita tlah belajar bagaimana untuk membungkuk tanpa membuat dunia mengalah. Aku telah belajar dari apa yang kudapat, apa yang tidak dan siapa diriku.


TITLE : I WONT GIVE UP

MAIN CAST : JONGKEY

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

SONG FIC

GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE

Desclimer : SHINEE bukan punya saya, tapi semua cerita dll ide saya mutlak =)

.

Hello semua ^_^ aku bawa ff JONGKEY lagi. Dari lagunya Jason Mraz yang I WONT GVE UP :3

Mian kau banyak kekurangan, typo, gaje dsb ne..X'DD

Jangan lupa TINGGALKAN JEJAK dan gomawo buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak sebelumnya =')

No flame, no bash, no coppy tanpa ijin!

Now..HAPPY READING =D

.

.

**Ketika aku melihat kedalam matamu**

**Itu seperti melihat langit malam**

**Atau matahari terbit yang cantik**

**Ada banyak yang mereka pegang**

**Dan mereka hanya seperti bintang tua**

Guguran daun kering jatuh mengiringi putaran roda sepeda Jonghyun, kakinya yang kuat mengayuh dengan penuh semangat. Di lain sisi seorang pria yang terbilang cantik duduk di taman menunggu kekasihnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jonghyun pun tiba dan menghampiri pria cantik bernama Key yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya 1 tahun ini. Terkadang cinta memang buta, tak peduli pada siapa kamu jatuh hati karena cinta datang tanpa kamu sadari. Selalu seperti ini, Jonghyun akan menemui kekasihnya itu di taman setelah pulang sekolah. Kebetulan Key tidak sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Jonghyun karena Key merupakan tunawicara. Tak perduli dengan kekurangannya,meskipun banyak yang lebih sempurna dari Key karena baginya Key adalah anugerah terindahnya.

**Aku lihat kau telah datang begitu jauh**

**Untuk berada di tempatmu yang seharusnya**

**Seberapa tua jiwamu?**

**Aku tak ingin menyerah peda hubungan kita**

**Meskipun langit menjadi buruk**

**Kuberikan seluruh cintaku padamu**

**Aku tetap mencari**

_Jjong..aku takut,aku takut kehilanganmu Berjanjilah tetap mencintaiku._

Kata Key dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Key,kau tidak perlu meminta itu padaku. Karena meskipun semua akan berubah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Dengan lembut Jonghyun mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

**Dan jika kau mau ada jarak**

**Untuk melakukan beberapa pencarian**

**Aku akan disini menunggu dengan sabar**

**Untuk melihat apa yang kau temukan**

**Karena meskipun bintang terbakar**

**Beberapa jatuh ke bumi**

**Kita mendapatkan sebagian untuk belajar**

**Tuhan tahu kita membuatnya bernilai**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, riuh suara orang-orang bercampur dengan suara wahana di pasar malam tempat Key dan Jonghyun sekarang. Tangan Jonghyun terus menggenggam jemari Key,sedangkan Key terus tersipu dengan semuanya. Beberapa wahana telah mereka coba, sepasang sejoli ini tertawa puas setelah keluar dari biangalala, tapi kebahagiaan mereka pudar saat tiba-tiba nenek Key berada di depan mereka.

"Nenek pikir, apa yang di katakan temanmu salah. Ternyata,kamu memang gay. Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?.." nenek Key berkata lirih sambil Manahan air matanya.

"Kamu, aku mohon..jangan mendekati cucuku lagi.." Belum sempat Jonghyun bicara, Key telah di tarik paksa nenek dan supirnya meninggalkan Jonghyun.

Sudah hampir 8 bulan tidak ada komunikasi antara Key dan Jonghyun,nenek Key terus melakukan pengawasan ketat pada cucu semata wayangnya itu, bukan hanya itu tapi sejak 2 bulan lalu mereka telah pindah ke kota lain kerena ternyata diam-diam Jonghyun menemui Key di rumahnya. Bahkan Key tidak di ijinkan membawa alat komunikasi, bagaimana neneknya tidak shock jika Key yang dia banggakan dengan segala prestasinya itu ternyata telah menjalin hubingan dengan sesama jenisnya.

_Nenek, ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun, aku sangat merindukannya_.

pinta pria cantik itu sambil menunjukkan note kecilnya sambil menangis.

"Key.., satu-satunya hal berharga nenek hanya kamu sayang. Jangan membuat nenek menjadi seperti orang yang tak bisa menjaga cristalnya sayang..percaya, nenek melakukan ini, karena nenek sayang denganmu." Jawab wanita tua sambil menahan air mata lalu meninggalkan Key yang masih berdiri menangis sesegukan.

Tetap seperti biasanya, Jonghyun setiap hari menyempatkan ke taman tempat dia dan Key selalu bertemu. Berharap bisa bertemu kekasihnya lagi tapi seberapapun usahanya bahkan rasa rindunya tak bisa mempertamukan mereka. Entah sejak kapan,kini seorang Kim Jonghyun terlihat rapuh.

"Aku tetap menunggumu Key,aku harap kamu masih mencintai aku seperti dulu.." Lirih Jonghyun sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

**Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah**

**Aku tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang berjalan pergi dengan mudah**

**Aku di sini untuk tinggal dan membuat perbedaan yang bisa ku buat**

**Mereka mengajarkan kita untuk menggunakan perbedaan**

Genap 5 tahun perpisahan mereka, kini Key melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di bantu orang kepercayaan neneknya sedangkan Jonghyun di terima bekerja di kota lain. Sebelum sosok tampan itu pergi, dia tetap menyempatkan diri ke taman kenangan mereka berdua.

"Aku masih nunggu kamu Key,jeongmal bogoshipo..selamat ulang tahun sayang..i love you." Jonghyun meletakkan sebuah kado berisi boneka kucing lucu di kursi tempat mereka biasa duduk. Lagi,untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Jonghyun menangis.

Di sudut kota yang berbeda, Key duduk di tempat tidurnya memeluk potret dirinya dan Jonghyun beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan tubuh bergetar akibat isakannya, pria cantik itu terus memegang dadanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari, neneknya melihatnya dari balik pintu.

"Sayang…maafkan nenek tapi nenek tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersesat Key..nenek menyayangimu." Kata wanita itu dari balik pintu lalu meninggalkan cucunya.

**Dan pada akhirnya kau tetap sahabatku ,minimal dari apa yang kita harapkan**

**Untuk kita saat bekerja, kita takkan hancur dan terbakar**

**Kita tlah belajar bagaimana untuk membungkuk tanpa membuat dunia mengalah**

**Aku telah belajar dari apa yang kudapat, apa yang tidak dan siapa diriku**

Ini hari pertama Jonghyun bekerja, dengan gagah sosok tampan itu melangkah keluar rumah di ikuti wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya. Ya, Jonghyun memang sudah menikah 6 bulan lalu, meskipun istri Jonghyun tahu jika suaminya ini masih mencintai seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Hati-hati Jonghyun..aku akan menunggumu dan cintamu."

"Maaf dan terimakasih, aku harap kau bisa bersabar untuk itu ne.." dengan itu Jonghyun pergi setelah mengecup kening sang anae.

Jonghyun memasuki kantor barunya dan sangat terkejut ternyata pemilik kantor ini adalah Key,dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jonghyun memasuki ruangan Key. Sama seperti Jonghyun, Key yang tadinya duduk kalem menjadi kaget dan reflex berlari memeluk Jonghyun.

"Jjong..bogoshopo. ini benar kau kan?"

"Nado….Key? kamu sejak kapan kamu ?"

"Operasinya berhasil Jjong..sekarang aku bisa bicara." Mereka terus berpelukan menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

Kota Seoul teras dingin dengan salju yang terus turun, tapi bagi Jonghyun dan Key semuanya tidaklah lebih penting daripada kebersamaan mereka.

"Key..aku pikir aku tidak pernah lagi bisa bertemu denganmu.." Kata Jonghyun mencairkan suasana.

"Aku juga Jjong,I'm si happy."

"Key, apa kamu masih mencintai aku?" Key menoleh mendengar pertanyaan to the point Jonghyun.

"Heheh..masih sama seperti yang dulu Jjong,aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku capek nmenangisimu.."

Jonghyun langsung mendekap erat namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu,buliran bening menglir di pipinya. Sedangkan Key hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Jonghyun meskipun dia sangat ingin.

"Aku tahu Jjong, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang kita harus berjuang..cintai istrimu seperti kamu mencintai aku. Dia sangat mencintaimu Jjong,jangan membuatnya menangis.."

"Aku ingkar Key, maaf.."

"Aniya Jjong..kamu masih menyayangiku, itu berarti kau masih menjaga janjimu.." jawab namja cantik itu sambil menahan air mata agar Jonghyun tak melihatnya.

Istri Jonghyun adalah sahabat kerabat Key, dari situ Key tahu dimana dan seperti apa Jonghyun sekarang. Pria cantik itu tak lagi berharap memiki Jonghyun karena apapun yang terjadi, mereka memang tidak akan pernah bersama sedangkan Jonghyun harus berusaha mencintai istrinya. Pada akhirnya, minimal mereka tetap bersahabat dan mengetahui apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa mereka dapatkan.

-selesai-


End file.
